1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, a jack socket component, electronic equipment and a plug component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2000-12145, for example, technology is disclosed where infiltration of dust or moisture is prevented by utilizing adsorption by a magnet at a gap for a jack socket when inserting a plug at a plug-jack-type connector.
With the technology disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2000-12145, a gap at an opening portion where a jack socket is inserted no longer exists. However, when moisture has already become affixed to a contact terminal within the jack socket or to a contact terminal surrounding the plug when the plug is fitted, moisture remains within the jack socket even when the plug is inserted. It is therefore possible that water droplets may cause each of the contact terminals to short-circuit, thus causing electrical failure.